


Tu étais mon ami

by ErintiSairinaMelkoriel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Redemption, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintiSairinaMelkoriel/pseuds/ErintiSairinaMelkoriel
Summary: Dans ses derniers instants, Celebrimbor tente de comprendre. Et apprend.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Tu étais mon ami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnePasseMiroir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnePasseMiroir/gifts).



> Pour UnePasseMiroir. En résumé, j'avais fait une sorte de concours sur une autre fic : celui/celle qui trouvait l'identité d'un personnage choisissait le thème d'un one-shot. Et c'est elle qui a gagné. Elle m'a demandé quelque chose sur la relation entre Celebrimbor et Sauron, qui soit plutôt angst. C'est ce à quoi je suis parvenue.

Celebrimbor ferma les yeux, épuisé. Ses poignets étaient enchaînés au-dessus de sa tête, son dos dénudé lacéré par les coups de fouet. Derrière lui, Annatar – non, Sauron – fit claquer les lanières de cuir en l’air. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Il croyait que le Maia était son ami, il lui avait fait confiance en dépit des avertissements de Gil-galad. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue.

  * « Tu pleures ? » demanda une voix douce, presque amicale. Une voix qu’il aurait souhaité ne jamais entendre.

  * « Je te hais, cracha l’elfe.

  * Vraiment ? » murmura le Maia déchu, levant la main pour caresser la joue du dernier descendant de Fëanor. Sa voix était triste, si triste, que Celebrimbor sursauta.

  * « Tyelpërincar… » Mairon contempla le visage de son ami avec tristesse. Il s’en voulait de le traiter ainsi, mais il y avait des choses bien plus importantes pour lui que l’amitié qu’il avait pour le Noldo. Son amitié et son affection pour Melkor, pour être précis. Le Vala avait été comme un père pour lui, il avait été le seul à l’aider au moment où il avait eu besoin d’aide.

  * « Je croyais que tu étais mon ami ! J’avais confiance en toi ! Tu étais mon ami, Annatar ! » À ces mots, les souvenirs submergèrent à la fois le prisonnier et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.




_Celebrimbor se tenait dans sa forge, plongeant un morceau de métal dans l’eau pour le faire refroidir._

  * _« Hîr nîn ! » Le petit-fils de Fëanor leva la tête._

  * _« Que se passe-t-il, Fairë ? » L’elleth s’inclina._

  * _« Un Maia demande à vous voir, hîr nîn. Il dit être un serviteur d’Aulë. Son nom est Annatar. » Annatar. Le Dispensateur des dons. Celebrimbor fronça les sourcils._

  * _« Je viens. » Il avait rencontré le dénommé Annatar. Le Maia était grand et mince, et habile aux arts de la forge et de l’orfèvrerie. Ses longues boucles blond-roux tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux dorés étaient presque hypnotisants, sa peau était mate et ses mains portaient sur elles les traces des travaux accomplis. Ils s’étaient très vite entendus et presque aussi vite s’étaient liés d’amitié. Ils avaient une passion en commun, et nulle jalousie ou compétition ne venait l’entacher. Annatar leur avait enseigné comment fabriquer des anneaux chargés de pouvoir, comment entrelacer leur magie avec le métal et les pierres précieuses. Ce savoir ô combien précieux avait été perdu depuis la mort de Fëanor. L’Immortel appréciait lui aussi profondément l’elfe, qui lui rappelait ses anciens amis – à ceci près que la Main d’Argent ne l’avait pas (encore) trahi. Grâce à son meilleur ami, Celebrimbor avait forgé plusieurs anneaux de pouvoir, mais ses trois favoris étaient ceux qu’il destinait à son propre peuple. Grâce à Annatar, il avait l’impression qu’il pourrait surpasser son grand-père, devenir le plus grand des forgerons elfes. Son amitié pour le Maia avait grandi en force, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Lorsque Celebrimbor passa les trois anneaux à ses doigts, il sentit la présence des autres – ceux des hommes et des nains – mais il sentit aussi une autre présence, infiniment plus puissante, une présence écrasante, une présence dont il connaissait parfaitement la signature magique. Annatar. Le Maia l’avait trahi, et une vision le submergea. Il vit son ami, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, dans la Montagne du Destin en Mordor, et il comprit. Sauron et Annatar ne faisaient qu’un. Il aurait dû écouter Gil-galad, Galadriel et Círdan, mais sa fierté, la fierté de sa lignée, de son peuple, l’en avait empêché, l’avait aveuglé. Il poussa un cri de rage et jeta les anneaux sur le sol. Il s’effondra sur les genoux, sanglotant désespérément pendant de longues heures. Lorsqu’il se reprit, il glissa les anneaux dans une bourse de cuir noir, fit seller un cheval et confia les précieux bijoux aux trois elfes qu’il avait refusé d’écouter, comme une sorte de compensation. Il était revenu, pour confronter et affronter le Maia déchu. Il avait été capturé au combat, enchaîné et traîné en Mordor._




_Lorsque le Maia avait rencontré Celebrimbor, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il ressemble autant à son père de cœur. Et pourtant… Les longs cheveux légèrement bouclés, les yeux en amande au regard à la fois doux et dur, la fierté et l’orgueil dans son regard et son attitude, la passion pour la forge et l’orfèvrerie… Et par-dessus tout la même soif de puissance, de reconnaissance, la même soif d’apprendre et de créer, même s’il fallait pour cela abandonner toute mesure. Après tout, celui qu’il considérait comme un père n’était-il pas l’ancêtre de Míriel Serindë, quand bien même les elfes l’ignoraient ?_

_Il avait facilement gagné la confiance du jeune elfe – il était jeune par rapport à lui – dans le but de finir par le trahir, mais il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’attacher au Noldo. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir une profonde affection pour lui, une forte amitié. Il avait eu mal lorsqu’il avait senti le ressentiment, non la haine, de Celebrimbor à travers les anneaux, après la découverte. Il avait souffert de devoir le trahir et le torturer. Mais il avait promis à Melkor de lui offrir la Terre du Milieu lorsqu’il reviendrait._

  * « Pourquoi ? souffla le plus jeune d’une voix tremblante. Pourquoi Ann… Sauron ?

  * Pourquoi ? » répéta le Maia, faisant rouler le mot sur sa langue comme pour goûter sa saveur. « J’ai promis à Melkor que je poursuivrais son œuvre, et mon amitié pour lui est plus forte que mon amitié pour qui que ce soit d’autre. Alors, dis-moi, Tyelpërincar, où sont les Trois ?

  * Je mourrais avant de parler ! » lança l’elfe sur un ton de défi. Le Seigneur des ténèbres soupira doucement, et les tortures recommencèrent, mais le Noldo n’était pas le seul à en souffrir – du moins mentalement.




Quelques jours plus tard, Mairon rejoignit Celebrimbor dans sa minuscule cellule. L’elfe était assis sur un banc de pierre, en face de la porte, les poignets enchaînés au-dessus de la tête, les chevilles coincées dans de lourds fers, les yeux fermés. Le Maia s’adossa au mur, laissant les orcs refermer la porte du cachot, et agita la main. Les torches s’enflammèrent, dévoilant le visage tuméfié de Tyelpërincar, sa lèvre fendue, son nez cassé. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, grimaçant à cause de la lumière trop vive. Une larme roula sur la joue de l’ancien serviteur d’Aulë à cette vue qui lui faisait mal.

  * « Pourquoi ? murmura d’une voix faible l’ancien prince.

  * Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Annatar en haussant les sourcils.

  * Pourquoi avoir rejoint Morgoth et trahi les Valar ? » Le visage du seigneur de Barad-Dûr se crispa brutalement et il rejoignit son prisonnier d’un pas vif, soulevant son menton.

  * « Ne l’appelle pas ainsi, ou toute mon amitié pour toi pourrait bien disparaître.

  * Réponds-moi » insista l’elfe sans prêter attention aux menaces. Que lui importait d’être menacé en ce lieu ?




Mairon retourna à son place initiale et ferma les yeux un long moment, avant de finir par les rouvrir.

  * « C’est une longue histoire, mellon nîn, mais puisqu’elle t’intéresse tant… Connais-tu l’origine des loups-garous ? » L’elfe secoua doucement la tête, intrigué.

  * « Je m’en doutais, murmura le Maia qui semblait si fragile en cet instant. Le premier d’entre eux était le fruit de la magie de Manwë, qui avait – semble-t-il – décidé de maudire un jeune Vala, son frère cadet. Il s’appelait Maniel. Il l’a condamné, pour une raison inconnue, à se changer en loup enragé à chaque pleine lune et à faire subir le même sort à chacun de ceux qu’il mordrait. J’ai été sa première et seule victime. Il est mort peu de temps après. La nouvelle s’est répandue que j’étais devenu un loup-garou. Mes amis m’ont rejeté, même Curumo et Olórin, mes frères. Aulë, mon maître, que je considérais comme un père, a dit que si j’étais devenu cette créature de cauchemar, c’était que je l’avais mérité d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il a cru que j’avais commis quelque crime, alors que j’étais innocent, je le jure devant Eru ! » Les yeux de l’elfe s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Comment pouvait-on faire ça sans preuve, à quelqu’un qui vous faisait confiance ? _Mais la trahison d’Annatar n’était-elle pas du même genre que celle d’Aulë ?_




Mairon continua, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, le cœur en pièces à l’évocation de ces terribles souvenirs :

  * « Il m’a fait fouetter jusqu’au sang devant tous ses serviteurs et ceux de Yavanna réunis. J’ai crié, j’ai pleuré, j’ai supplié, en vain. J’ai repris conscience dans ma chambre. Il était là, devant moi. Il m’a dit que je l’avais déçu, il m’a déchu de mon rang. Je n’étais plus que le dernier de ses serviteurs, tout le monde me malmenait et se moquait de moi, on m’enchaînait au fond d’un cachot pendant les pleines lunes. Je l’ai haï, je les ai tous haïs. Un jour, Melkor m’a trouvé, en train de me faire rouer de coups par mon propre frère, Curumo. Il m’a sauvé la vie, il m’a soigné et par la suite empêché de me suicider. Je me suis enfui de Valinor, j’ai rejoint sa forteresse et je lui ai prêté serment d’allégeance. Mais Melkor n’était pas seulement mon maître, il était mon père de cœur, et jamais il n’a trahi ma confiance. Jamais il ne m’a puni sans raison. Je n’ai pas trahi les Valar, ce sont eux qui m’ont trahi. » Horrifié, Celebrimbor aurait voulu nier les paroles d’Annatar, mais qui pouvait feindre une telle détresse ? Personne.

  * « Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

  * Tu n’as pas à l’être. »




Mais quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, il n’en savait rien, après ces révélations, les tortures recommencèrent. Celebrimbor avait atrocement mal ; le Maia aussi. Mais Mairon surmonta son dégoût pour interroger et faire souffrir l’elfe. En vain. Il ne put lui arracher la moindre information et Celebrimbor mourut. Le cœur du Maia se brisa définitivement devant le cadavre de son meilleur ami, son dernier ami encore près de lui, et il est dit qu’après cela la folie le prit totalement. Dans l’espoir que les elfes offrent une sépulture décente à Celebrimbor, le loup eut l’idée de se servir du cadavre comme d’un étendard sur le champ de bataille, afin que ses ennemis puissent récupérer le corps. Celebrimbor méritait d’être brûlé selon les rites des elfes, par sa famille. Cela réussit, et plus jamais il ne revit celui qu’il avait considéré en son cœur comme un petit frère. Il lui demanda toutefois pardon en quenya avant que les orcs n’emmènent le pauvre corps meurtri pour le transpercer d’une lance.

Jamais il n’oublia Celebrimbor, et jamais l’elfe ne l’oublia, ni en Mandos, ni en Aman lorsqu’il revint à la vie. Ils étaient frères après tout, non de sang, mais de cœur. Et l’on dit, mais peut-être n’est-ce qu’une rumeur, qu’après la fin du monde, lorsque tous revinrent à la vie et que le mal fut définitivement annihilé, que Melkor et ses serviteurs se repentirent, qu’ils pardonnèrent les Valar pour ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir, et que Celebrimbor travailla à la forge non plus seul mais avec son père, son grand-père, et même son frère de cœur qu’il avait depuis longtemps pardonné. Et plus jamais leur amitié ne fut brisée.


End file.
